Abschlussfeier
Abschlussfeier ist die 23. Folge und auch die letzte Folge der 4.Staffel und die neunundachtzigste überhaupt. Inhalt WER NIMMT DAS HEILMITTEL? - Am Tag des Schulabschlusses ist Mystic Falls voll von Geistern, die offene Rechnungen begleichen und ihre übernatürliche Bestimmung erfüllen wollen. Nach einer Begegnung mit einem der Geister ist Damons Leben in Gefahr. Matt und Rebekah kämpfen gemeinsam gegen einen Geist, der auf der Suche nach dem Heilmittel ist. Als alle sich für die Abschlusszeremonie versammeln und auch die Geister einander nähern, kommt Hilfe von einem ungewohnten Helden. Caroline erhält ein rührendes und unerwartetes Abschlussgeschenk. Bonnie hat einen Plan, der dazu führt, dass der Schleier sich schließt. Elena trifft eine Entscheidung in Hinsicht auf Damon und Stefan, außerdem sieht sich einer gewaltigen Konfrontation mit Katherine gegenüber. Schließlich entdeckt Stefan einen furchtbaren Hinweis auf das Geheimnis, das Silas umgibt. Handlung In Vampire Diaries Staffel 4 Folge 23 Abschlussfeier ist es Zeit für den Highschool-Abschluß in Mystic Falls. Außerdem trifft Elena eine Entscheidung, ein Geist bleibt in der Stadt, jemand nimmt – nicht ganz freiwillig – das Heilmittel und Silas zeigt sein wahres Gesicht. Alle sind wieder da – Lexi verbringt Zeit mit Stefan, Elena ist auf dem Friedhof mit Alaric und Jeremy, Kol versammelt aus rachegelüsten die 12 toten Hybride und Hexen am Sportplatz der Highschool und Alexander hat Rebekah und Matt (der auf einer Bombe steht und sich nicht bewegen kann) in seiner Gewalt. Währenddessen macht sich Vaughn auf den Weg zu den Salvatores um sich das Heilmittel zu holen und verletzt Damon mit einer Waffe, dessen Kugel Werwolfgift enthielt, schwer. Stefan entreißt Vaughn daraufhin sein Herz. Carolines wichtigster Wunsch des Tages ist, dass dieser ein Fun-Tag werden soll, daher beschließt Bonnie niemandem etwas von ihrem Geist-Dasein zu erzählen. Nachdem Alaric Connor überwältigt und Rebekah mit einem Kuss die Plätze mit Matt tauscht, sind zwei der Vampirjäger schon mal eliminiert. Matt kann nun – wie auch alle anderen, zu seinem Abschluß gehen. Damon bietet Elena das Heilmittel an, doch sie möchte es nicht nehmen. Als Damon wenig später verletzt ist, bittet sie ihn das Heilmittel zu nehmen doch er weigert sich und verschwindet mit dem wieder “lebendigen” Vaughn und dem Heilmittel in Richtung Silas. Das alles stellt sich als ein Trick heraus, bei dem Damon fast stirbt und von seinem Buddy Alaric gerettet wird. Doch auch Alaric bringt Damon nicht dazu das Mittel zu nehmen.Elena,Stefan und Caroline werden auf der Abschlussfeier von den 12 Hexen angegriefen,die Caroline in Das Dritte Massaker getötet hat. Caroline schafft es in letzter Sekunde Hilfe zu holen: Klaus. Dieser stoppt die Hexen und gibt Damon sein Blut. Klaus und Caroline haben am Ende des Tages eine wunderschöne Szene, bei der Klaus Caroline sagt, dass er Tyler freigibt. Er soll ruhig Carolines erste große Liebe sein, Klaus kann warten um später ihre letzte Liebe zu sein. Elena bedankt sich bei Stefan für seine Unterstützung und bietet ihn das Heilmittel zu nehmen. Am Ende der Folge erfahren wir, dass er es nicht genommen hat und das Mittel bei Elena lässt. Den ganzen Weg, den er bestritten hat um an das Mittel zu kommen, war letztlich immer nur für sie. Danach trifft Elena eine Entscheidung – sie liebt Damon und will mit ihm zusammen sein. Außerdem erfährt sie, dass er das Heilmittel nie genommen hätte, da er nicht alt werden will während sie so bleibt wie sie ist um sie dann am Ende verlieren.thumb|Katherine bewusstlos neben Elena, nach dem sie dass Heilmittel geschluckt hat. Nachdem Bonnie Kol aufhalten konnte zieht sie schließtlich die Wand langsam wieder hoch und alle Geister verschwinden nach und nach. Nur Jeremy nicht – ihn hat sie wieder zurückgeholt als Mensch. Bonnie bleibt bei ihrer Großmutter und möchte, dass ihre Freunde den Sommer über erstmal nichts erfahren um wenigstens einmal in ihrem Leben glücklich zu sein. Mit Jeremy kann sie als Geist jederzeit sprechen. Matt möchte mit Rebekah – auch wenn er keine Chance für ihre Zukunft sieht – den Sommer verbringen, reisen und von ihr lernen was es heißt zu leben. Elena trifft in der Schule auf eine wütende Katherine die sie zu töten versucht. Als letzten Ausweg gibt Elena Katherine das Heilmittel in den Mund um nicht von dieser getötet zu werden. Katherine ist nun ein Mensch. Stefan macht sich auf dem Weg Mystic Falls zu verlassen. Er hegt keinen Groll gegen Elena und Damon ist aber trotzdem verletzt von der Entscheidung. Mit im Gepäck: Silas Leichnam um diesen zu versenken. Als Stefan mit der Leiche und einem Tresor am See ankommt zeigt sich Silas (der durch Bonnies Tod nicht mehr versteinert ist) in Form von Elena und offenbart schreckliches: Er hat vor 2000 Jahren den Unsterblichkeitszauber geschaffen und die Natur musste als Ausgleich ein Schatten-Dasein von ihm erzeugen. Sein wahres Gesicht gleicht dem von Stefan… Stefan ist so etwas wie sein Schatten-Doppelgänger. Nach dieser Erkenntnis sperrt Silas Stefan in den Tresor und wirft ihn in den See. Stefan scheint zu ertrinken… Quelle Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham als Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood (nur Credits) * Joseph Morgan als Niklaus Mikaelson Nebendarsteller * Claire Holt als Rebekah Mikaelson * Matthew Davis als Alaric Saltzman * Torrey DeVitto als Meredith Fell * Persia White als Abby Bennett Wilson * Nathaniel Buzolic als Kol Mikaelson * Arielle Kebbel als Lexi Branson * Charlie Bewley als Galen Vaughn * Todd Williams als Connor Jordan * Paul Telfer als Alexander * Micah Parker als Adrian * Cynthia Addai-Robinson als Aja Zitate Bonnie: Es haben sich Komplikationen ergeben. Caroline: Komplikationen?! Komplikationen gehören nicht in unser Jahrbuch! '' ---- 'Katherine:' ''Nun hör gut zu Bonnie: ich kann dir nicht widersprechen, denn anscheinend hat mich das Glück wirklich verlassen. Aber weißt du wer sich all mein Glück eingeheimst hat? Meine liebreizende Doppelgängerin Elena. Mein eigener Schatten lebt ein besseres Leben als ich. Wenn ich also meine Unsterblichkeit nicht bekomme, werde ich Elena auch noch los. '' 'Bonnie:' ''Hast du etwa gerade meine beste Freundin bedroht? Ich könnte deinen Kopf zu Brei verarbeiten ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Katherine: Mach nur. ---- Caroline: ''Bonnie Benett weinst du etwas?'' Bonnie:'' Das ist unser letze Feier, bevor ihr alle aufs College geht.'' Caroline: Bevor wir aufs College gehen. Elena: I''ch hab leider die Deth Line verpasst Leute, als ich naja die gefühlslose Zicke war.'' Caroline:'' Ja, das ist der Vorteil am Vampir sein. Wir können hingehen wo immer wir hinwollen wir können unsere Zimmergenossen selbst aussuchen, wir, wir könnten ein dreier Zimmer nehmen. (Alle lachen) 'Bonnie:' I''ch freu mich für uns alle. Caroline: ohh, Gruppenknudeln! '' ---- 'Klaus:' ''Er (Tyler)'' ist deine erste Liebe, ich beabsichtige deine letzte zu sein. Egal wie lange es dauert. (Klaus küsst Caroline auf die Wange) Alles Gute zu deinem Abschluss, Caroline. (Caroline lächelt) ---- 'Silas:'' (in Elenas Gestalt, zu Stefan) Und so klärt sich das Mysterium um mich auf. Ich habe den Unsterblichkeitszauber vor 2000 Jahren erschaffen. Ich kann niemals sterben. Also brauchte die Natur ein Gleichgewicht, eine Version von mir, die sterben konnte. Ein Schatten-Ich. Einen Doppelgänger.'' '''Stefan: ''Das ist nun endlich dein wahres Gesicht? Du bist noch einer von denen ?'' Silas: ''Nicht ganz. '' '' (nun in seiner wahren -Stefan- Form)'' '' 'Hallo, mein Schatten-Ich. ---- '''Elena: ''Hab ein schönes menschliches Leben, Katherine.'' ---- Kol: Sie gegrüßt, kleine Hexe. Bonnie: 'Hat Stefan dich nicht beseitigt? 'Kol: 'Hat er. Und es war nicht leicht, aus dem Zementgrab rauszukommen. ''Ist das nicht die Hexe die Caroline getötet hat? Und da drüben sitzt mein Hybridenfreund Adrian, auch tot. ''Du musst wissen, dass sich zwei Dutzend übernatürlicher Kreaturen in unserer Mitte befinden, von denen jeder einen Grund hat, um sich zu schlagen. Weil für dein Expressionsdreieck ihre Leben geopfert wurden. Sie warten nur auf ein Zeichen von mir. 'Bonnie: ''Heute Abend hebe ich den Schleier. Kannst du mich und meine Freunde eigentlich nur nerven?'' Kol: ''(lacht) Weißt du, die Sache ist die, ich will, dass der Schleier unten bleibt. Ich will sogar, dass er ein für allemal fällt. Dass ich und meine gefallenen Freunde leben können. Es wird Zeit für dich, zu bezahlen.'' ---- Bonnie: ''Der Kol an den ich mich erinnere, war gegen die Hölle auf Erden.'' Kol: ''War ich auch. Bis ich in der Hölle war. Jetzt wäre ich liebend gern wieder zurück auf der Erde.'' (Sieht Bonnies Leiche) Was ist das? Bonnie: ''Das bin ich. Tot, wie du siehst. Ich bin ein Geist. Und ich will dasselbe wie du.'' Ich will nicht auf der Anderen Seite sein und um so viel gebracht werden. Ich will aufs College gehen, mit meinen besten Freundinnen im Studentenheim ein Zimmer einrichten, ich will hier bleiben, Kol. Mehr als alles andere. Kol: ''Worauf warten wir dann? Machen wir's zusammen. (Prallt gegen die unsichtbare Wand) Was hast du getan? '' Bonnie: ''Du bleibst hier bis zur Dunkelheit. Und wenn der Schleier wieder oben ist, sind meine Freunde dich für immer los. '' Kol: ''Aber was du grade gesagt hast-'' Bonnie: Ist wahr. Aber wir kriegen oft nicht, was wir wollen. Oder? ---- Elena: Na schön, dann tut es mir auch nicht Leid. Es tut mir nicht leid, dass ich dich getroffen habe. Es tut mir nicht Leid, dass dich zu kennen mich dazu gebracht hat, alles zu hinterfragen! Und dass du mich im Tod dazu gebracht hast, mich lebendig zu fühlen. Du warst eine furchtbare Person. Du hast lauter falsche Entscheidungen getroffen und die Entscheidung, die ich jetzt treffe wird vielleicht meine dümmste, aber es tut mir nicht Leid, dass ich verliebt in dich bin! 'Ich liebe dich, Damon! Ich liebe dich. Trivia *Es ist die letzte Folge der 4. Staffel. *Der Abschluss findet in dieser Folge statt, nicht alle Schüler werden anwesend sein. *Elena drückt Katherine das Heilmittel in den Mund, da Katherine sie töten wollte. *Nachdem Elena sich für Damon entschieden hat, fing Stefan an zu weinen. *Klaus gratuliert Caroline zum Abschluss. *Klaus Abschlussgeschenk für Caroline ist Tylers "Freiheit". *Es ist das erste Mal, dass zwei Hauptcharaktere in einer Staffel sterben. **'1 Staffel': Vicki Donovan **'2 Staffel': Jenna Sommers **'3 Staffel': Alaric Saltzman **'4 Staffel': Jeremy Gilbert + Bonnie Bennet *Klaus und Caroline werden sich verabschieden, Delena-Momente, Elenas Leben ist in Gefahr. *Viele Beziehungen und Geschichten der Hauptfiguren werden in dieser Folge enden. **Klaus' und Carolines Geschichte. **Matt's und Rebekahs Geschichte. **Tylers Geschichte. *Rebekah und Matt küssen sich. *Rebekah und Matt werden den Sommer zusammen verbringen. *Bonnie bringt Jeremy zurück ins Leben, als Mensch. *Bonnie und Jeremy küssen sich. *Stefan ist Silas Doppelgänger. *Stefan wollte Silas im See versenken, aber Silas hat Stefan versenkt. Galerie Fotos Screenshot 2013-05-11-11-20-16.png Hi.PNG 215290_465276443547271_571967779_n.jpg 65632_465271450214437_336288557_n.jpg 21107_465274530214129_2057274447_n.png 198367_465276510213931_128704874_n.jpg 320791_465276463547269_979558628_n.jpg 943625_465276506880598_1235938275_n.jpg 420672_465276526880596_679202481_n.jpg 264299_465276610213921_1340267438_n.jpg 943068_465276640213918_471349472_n.jpg 943730_465276673547248_233837124_n.jpg 923342_465276750213907_150108608_n.jpg 168863_465276733547242_367705787_n.jpg 940955_465276763547239_1664721986_n.jpg 282271_465276783547237_1015269321_n.jpg 420670_465278190213763_802752095_n.jpg bykgbslogy.jpg graduationcar.jpg hi 5.PNG|Lexi und Stefan Screenshot 2013-05-11-09-24-34.png Screenshot 2013-05-11-09-23-59.png Screenshot 2013-05-11-09-27-51.png Screenshot 2013-05-11-09-25-21.png Screenshot 2013-05-11-09-25-35.png Screenshot 2013-05-11-09-26-01.png Screenshot 2013-05-11-09-25-30.png Screenshot 2013-05-11-09-24-22.png Screenshot 2013-05-11-09-27-20.png Screenshot 2013-05-11-09-23-46.png Screenshot 2013-05-11-09-25-50.png Screenshot 2013-05-11-09-26-21.png Screenshot 2013-05-11-09-24-46.png Screenshot 2013-05-11-09-23-37.png|Welcome Back! Screenshot 2013-05-11-09-23-24.png|Where is Silas?! Screenshot 2013-05-11-09-23-19.png|Rebekah und Matt Screenshot 2013-05-11-11-19-27.png Screenshot 2013-05-11-11-19-40.png Screenshot 2013-05-11-11-21-31.png Screenshot 2013-05-11-11-18-12.png Screenshot 2013-05-11-11-18-17.png Screenshot 2013-05-11-11-21-45.png Elenakatherine4x23.jpg Kol6.jpg|Kol und Bonnie Soundtrack Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 4